


Misunderstandings

by SpaceMooz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Getting Together, Harry tops Hermione not Ron, Hermione tops Harry, Multi, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ron Weasley-centric, Smut, Switch Harry Potter, Switch Hermione Granger, The Golden Trio, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMooz/pseuds/SpaceMooz
Summary: As a means of releasing stress during the Horcrux Hunt, the Golden Trio sought each other out. Now that the war is over, Ron is confused about what is to come from their relationship. At the start it was purely physical, now there’s feelings involved?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	1. Carnal Desire

Ron heaved out a heavy sigh for the umpteeth time this day, quickly checking if Hermione was in range to nag him for his moody behavior. He couldn’t help it! They had been on the run for three months, and the stress was getting to him.

The food they had was downright atrocious, feeling ignorant of how spoiled he was with his mum’s homemade meals everyday. They only were able to eat whatever Hermione was able to smuggle from nearby muggle villages. Sometimes going without food for days, when it was too dangerous to go out. Their meals usually consisted of stale bread and watery soup with undercooked vegetables. But at least it was something at this point.

The fear of Death Eaters finding them was a constant worry that weighed down on his heart. The three of them were always on edge, any sudden sounds and they had their wands at the ready. Never giving them time to breathe or relax.

Nightmares were a new and sudden occurrence, and Ron desperately wanted them to go away. Fears of being caught and what might happen to them, being haunted at the thought of his family being found in hiding. During the day he was constantly on guard, and in the night the nightmares plagued him, never being allowed to truly rest.

There were just too many things to worry about. Ron knew he wasn’t alone in that aspect. They were more subtle about it, but they showed subtle cues that the hunt was affecting them.

Harry looked as if he had spent a whole year at the Dursleys. He had lost the weight he was steadily gaining back at Hogwarts. Harry tended to give a portion of his meals to either Ron or Hermione’s eager bellies. Using the excuse that he’s gone longer without food before, to Hermione’s displeasure.

Hermione looked downright exhausted, her hair going weeks without seeing a brush. Bluish eye bags were adorned on her face, her time spent researching, or theorizing possible Horcrux items rather than sleeping.

But there was one new major issue currently at hand, Ron desperately needed to wank. Wherever he went Harry or Hermione were only a few feet away, he had even less privacy than he did at the Burrow. At Hogwarts, they were privileged with curtains and silencing spells, but at the tent, there was no such thing.

Ron felt stressed, hungry, and most of all horny. At the start, it wasn’t a problem, fear and exhaustion overpowering his desire. Until one night, Ron awoke to the sounds of Harry wanking.

Ron groggily opened his eyes when he was stirred awake. His mind was foggy, and he turned to the side brushing his hand through his hair. Then he heard a low whine. He froze in shock, straining his ears to listen.

“Fuck.” A whisper that was undeniably Harry’s came from his side of the tent.

Was the git wanking? The concept of Harry masturbating had never crossed his mind. He was always just Harry in his mind, the boy that was oblivious to girls' affections. The boy that blushed whenever he caught older students snogging in the corridors.

Ron was frozen in place, not knowing what to do in this type of situation. Should he throw his pillow at Harry and tell him to knock it off? Ron himself hasn't wanked since they departed from Hogwarts, and couldn’t fault Harry for trying when he thought he and Hermione were asleep.

A high pitch whine rang out from Harry, snapping Ron out from his thoughts.

Heat started pooling in his stomach, his prick twitching at the sound. Shit, has it been long enough since his last wank that he was getting a stiffy from his best mate?  
Harry was panting, letting the occasional cry slip from his mouth. Ron desperately laid there feigning sleep. Silently trying to mentally will away his now proudly standing member. With one last cry, Harry came, his breathing evening out as he drifted back to sleep.

As Harry went back to sleep, Ron was left there wide awake with a boner. Trying his damnedest to fall back asleep. Any sudden movements would wake Harry, so he stiffly laid there. He was up for an hour till his boner begrudgingly wilted away, letting Ron finally rest.

It became somewhat of an often occurrence, Harry wanking and then leaving Ron in destitute. He couldn’t fault Harry, he often used his lookout time for his wanking time. He just guessed Harry would rather have him or Hermione catch him rather than a bunch of death eaters with his hand down his pants.

Since that night, Ron decided to just say fuck it and started using his patrol time as his wanking time. He tried to think of his times with Lavender when he first lost his virginity to her. But Harry’s muffled moans fogged his mind, fueling his desire until he came all over his hands.

There were times where Ron wondered if Hermione was awake during Harry’s wanking sessions. But he quickly dismissed the thought. When they were prefects she had a zero-tolerance policy for couples. Surely, she would’ve stopped Harry the moment she heard him.

Now Ron was left feeling stressed and horny, not too long back they had a close call. Death Eaters were scouting the forest, and they got too close to liking. During patrols, Ron lost his earlier confidence and focused on his surroundings instead of himself.

He was doing what he was supposed to, but now he had the added up stress of being pent up. Making him more irritable and grouchy. Hermione immediately caught on to it, a verbal argument breaking out.

They ate their lackluster dinner in silence, Harry only offering part of his dinner to Hermione. Harry's eyes darted between them constantly, wanting to speak but knowing he would only make it worse, he held his tongue.

They did their usual routine of strengthening the wards around the tent and went to bed in silence.

Ron was awoken by Harry’s usual failed attempts at covering his moans. Ron internally groaned in envy, feeling irritable that he was going to be up for the next few hours. Could the git be any louder?

Harry’s ragged breathing stirring Ron’s cock to life, as he tried to imagine what kind of face his best mate made when he came.

Ron must’ve doubted how pent up he was, as his dick was pressing against his pants it was almost painful. A low groan escaped from Ron’s lips.

Harry immediately stopped, shit.

Harry’s shadowy figure rose in the room, “Are you awake?” He whispered.

Ron’s heart sank to the bottom of his feet, there was no way he was going to be able to get out of this.

“Lumos.”

Ron cried out in pain as the sudden light strained his eyes, quickly sitting up and using his hands as shields from the light source. To his dismay, it wasn’t Harry that cast the Lumos but Hermione. Seeing her sitting up in her bed with her wand in her hand.

Harry was openly gaping at both of them, looking quite spent in the light. Ron’s prick twitching at the sight to Ron’s utter confusion.

The three of them stared at each other in silence. Hermione surprisingly looked the most unfazed out of all of them.

“Were the both of you awake?” Harry quietly asked, casting his gaze downwards looking quite embarrassed.

“We both have been listening to you for a while now.” Hermione casually said, as if they just hadn’t caught their best friend wanking.

Both Harry and Ron’s jaw dropped, how did she know that he was awake?

Harry went bright red, even in the dim light Ron could tell that he was madly blushing. His embarrassment was almost palpable, Ron getting goosebumps on his arms.

“Sorry, I would’ve taken care of it somewhere else… But I don’t feel safe doing that ‘stuff’ outside.” He quietly mumbled burying his face into his hands.

“Don’t worry mate, I’ve been wanking during my patrol time no need to feel so down yeah?” Ron relented, not wanting Harry to feel shameful about something that he was dealing with as well.

Harry absentmindedly nodded, refusing to look up at either of them. Hermione sighed the stern look on her face dissolving into something more placid.

“We could always help each other out.” She proposed.

Ron stood still blankly staring at Hermione, she must be out of her mind. Ron suddenly realized that he was dreaming, there was no way that this could be real. Hermione was one of the stuffiest people he knew. Help each other out? How? This was even weirder than listening to Harry wank.

Ron looked over at Harry, glad that what he heard was true. His emerald eyes were widened, with his jaw agape. His complexion returned to normal, forgetting his previous embarrassment.

Hermione sniffed at them as if they just didn’t propose something so incredulous, “We’re to the age where everyone is becoming sexually active. I would rather us help each other out, before a Death Eater catches one you with your hand down your pants.”

Ron sputtered out an incoherent jumble of words to Hermione’s jab.

“Besides you guys aren’t the only ones that are horny.” She continued on.

“Bloody hell Hermione!” Ron shouted, his face heating up.

“It’s unfair of you to just assume that girls don’t have their own needs, Ronald.” She shot back indignantly. Ron could see all the gears turning in her head, looking for more ways to call him out on his closed minded mindset.

“I know they do ‘Mione I just don’t like to think about it, I didn’t even consider the fact that Harry wanked.” Harry gave him a pointed look for dragging his name into the conversation.

Ron looked to Harry to get some backup, but the dense git just sat there staring back.

Thanks for the help, I guess Ron huffed out. “Besides what are me and Harry even supposed to do? We don’t even like blokes!”

Harry broke out into a sudden coughing fit, deeming him guilty of something.

“I mean I don’t mind… I kinda like both.” Harry quietly said, twiddling his thumbs together.  
  
Ron felt all the air leave his lungs as if he was hit square in the chest with a rogue bludger. The flushed look returned to Harry’s face, Hermione looked satisfied as if one of her assumptions were proven right.

“I knew it, I’ve seen Harry drool over Oliver and Anjelina back when they were still attending Hogwarts. At least Harry agrees with me, it would be the smartest choice.”

Harry shot Ron a sheepish look, “I mean Ron, I don’t mind bottoming for you. I actually prefer it.”

This had to be a dream, Ron felt like his entire world was collapsing in on itself. Out of all three of them, Ron thought he had the most experience. The innocent and inexperienced version of Harry and Hermione were gone. Replaced with two deviants, that seemed to have no problem having a threesome.

“H-how do you even know that?” Ron felt the words spilling out of his mouth.

“Me and Neville might’ve fooled around a bit.” Harry said sheepishly, brushing his hand through his already messy hair.

At this point Ron wasn’t even surprised.

“It’s natural to try out new things with someone you trust… Ron, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, I don’t want to force you into anything, and I don’t think Harry wants that either.” Hermione's voice softened, speaking to him as if he were a child, Harry nodding in agreement.

“Harry, could I try topping you? I’ve always wanted to try.” Hermione inquired, ignoring the face Ron made.

“Yeah, I don’t mind.”

“Okay good, I don’t really have a preference for either.”

Fuck this. Ron felt something within him snap. He was probably going to die on this stupid hunt anyways, Harry and Hermione seemed so thrilled about it, and he didn’t want to be left out.

“Fine, I’m in.” Ron sternly says.

Hermione brightened up, “Are you sure? If you don’t want to, don’t force yourself.”

“Bill is always raving on about how good blokes are, so there must be something good about them.”

“Okay then let's get to it.” Hermione clapped her hands together, looking quite happy that the proposal went through.

The trio got to work, shrinking Ron’s and Harry’s bed, and enlarging Hermione’s. They sat down on the lumpy mattress, staring at each other.

Ron gulped, deciding if he was really going to do this. The three of them were just sitting on their knees, waiting for someone else to make the first move.

Harry suddenly crawled closer towards Hermione, cupping her cheek with his hand and brushing it through her bushy hair. He titled his face and moved closer until their lips were touching.

An audible smack rang out, Ron’s heart rate exhilarated, his palms getting sweaty. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him in closer, deepening the kiss.

Ron sat there watching his best mates openly snog in front of him. An inkling of jealousy appeared rearing its ugly head. They had invited him too right?

Ron sat there petrified until Harry’s intense gaze lingered onto him. Harry made a break away from Hermione, and pulled Ron closer to them. Harry stared at him, Ron feeling uneasy. Had his gaze always been this intense?

Harry licked his lips, and Ron found himself imitating him. Harry pulled him down by the collar of his shirt, lowering his face to Harry’s. He gave Ron a gentle smile, quelling Ron’s nerves and gently pecked him on the lips.

Harry lingered there for a moment, giving Ron the chance to back away. Ron liked how Harry’s mouth felt against his. It was soft and pillowy, the ginger dived back down kissing Harry hard on the lips.

Harry audibly gasped, giving Ron the chance to slip his tongue in. The two fought for dominance, Harry relenting letting Ron take the lead. Ron slipped his hands into Harry’s hair, grabbing a fistful and lightly pulling on it. Harry softly moaning in return.

Out of the corner of Ron’s eyes, Hermione was slowly undressing Harry. Peppering kisses on his neck, while unbuttoning his shirt.

With Harry’s chest now exposed, Ron brushed his hands against Harry, clinging to the heat. Harry let out a shiver and moaned out. The same moan that had been plaguing Ron for nights.

Ron broke the kiss, breathing in the air that his lung desperately cried out for. He nervously leaned towards Hermione. His heartbeat quickened, more nervous about snogging Hermione than he had been with Harry.

She rested her chin on Harry’s shoulder, pressing her chest against Harry’s back, stroking Harry’s chest. Hermione took the next step, closing the gap between them. The kiss was slow and methodical, taking the time to thoroughly explore each other's mouths.

Ron felt the rustle of his belt being unbuckled, Harry quickly unlooping it, tossing it onto the floor. A sudden wave of lust coursed through his body, Ron moaning into Hermione’s mouth. Ron broke the kiss, pulling the worn-out shirt over his head, and immediately discarding it.

Hermione copying his actions, unattached herself from Harry, and tossed her shirt aside. Ron had no time to ogle Hermione, as Harry closed in on him, pressing their clothed erections against each other. Ron groaned, spontaneously pulling Harry’s pants down.

Harry gasped, he sat up helping Ron assist him in removing his clothes. Ron stared at the prominent tent, licking his lips.

Harry settled his hands on the waistline of Ron’s pants, “Is it okay if I?” He asked breathlessly.

Ron nodded, not trusting his voice to crack from all the stimulation. Harry and Hermione all but tore the pants off of Ron. Hermione moved towards him, nipping at Ron’s lips.

While she was snogging the ever-living daylights out of Ron, Harry helped Hermione out of her pants. Leaving the three of them down to just their underwear.

Ron stared at them, drinking in the sight of the two best friends. They were both malnourished, but Ron didn’t care, it didn’t affect how good they looked.

Hermione looked gorgeous, with her face flushed and her eyes full of desire. Her hazel hair traveled down her back, her body filling out nicely since childhood. He felt a familiar throb in his heart, similar to when he first saw her at the Yule Ball.

Harry was no longer the gangly kid Ron knew him as, but instead he had the toned, lithe body of a seeker with a firm arse. His hair was ravished, making him look as if he had just been shagged. His eyes were as bright as ever, Ron losing himself in how intense his gaze was.

Harry shifted slowly pulling down his boxers, his member peeking out from his waistband. It was already leaking precum, Harry sitting up fully removing his underwear. Ron gulped staring at Harry’s erection.

Harry let out a small chuckle, “My eyes are up here.” He threw his arms around Ron’s shoulders, straddling the ginger wizard.

Ron awkwardly set his hands on Harry’s waist, Harry’s boner poked at his stomach.

Hermione's eyes shifted between the two boys, glaring at them, “I’m still here, you know?” She unhooked her bra, her breasts bouncing with her movement. She huffed sliding her panties down her legs, tossing it over her shoulder.

Ron groaned, his two best friends were completely starkers and it was driving him insane.

Harry cupped his erection, playing with his balls in his hands, “Should we get this party started?”

“How are the two of you so confident?” Ron bemoaned.

Hermione moved behind Ron pushing her breasts against his back, “Don’t worry so much about it Ron. I feel safe with you two, so I’m not nervous.”

Harry hummed in agreement, pushing Ron’s and his erection together taking it into his hands. He slowly started pumping, Harry moaning out. Hermione cupped Ron’s chin, forcing Ron to look back, sensually kissing him.

Harry’s head fell onto Ron’s shoulder, “Can one of you guys fuck me already?” His face was flushed and he was panting heavily.

Hermione broke their kiss, “Do you want to, or do you want me to?”

“How- how would you even fuck him?” Ron questioned, giving her a contemplative look.

She smirked at him and wiggled her eyebrows at him, “Don’t worry, I have my ways.”

What the fuck does that mean? Ron looked down at Harry, he looked absolutely ravished, and Ron wanted to dominate him.

“I will, I guess.”

Harry slid off his lap and crawled onto all fours, presenting his arse in the air. Hermione conjured up some lube and handed it to Ron. He carefully lathered his fingers up, pressing his fingers against Harry’s hole.

Hermione grabbed his hands and took out his index finger, “Put one in and let him adjust.”

Ron followed the instructions, pushing into the entrance gently. He gingerly pushed slid his finger in and out, Harry’s walls tightly clenching on his fingers. Ron’s boner twitched, imagining how it would feel inside him.

“I’m not made of glass Ron, you don’t have to be so careful.” Harry retorted.

Ron took Harry’s advice to heart and immediately added another finger. Hermione gave him a few tips, and Ron experimented. Trying different speeds and techniques that left Harry a shivering mess beneath him.

Hermione, satisfied with the results that Ron was producing, left his side and scooted towards where Harry was facing. She sat on her knees and opened up her legs. She grabbed a fistful of Harry’s raven locks, lifting his head off the bed sheets, and forcefully shoved his face into her crotch.

Harry mewled at rough treatment, sticking his tongue out and getting to work. Hermione moaned as Harry ate her out.

Ron, convinced that Harry was prepped, lined up his aching boner with Harry’s entrance. His boner nudged at the entrance, Ron fully slamming in one thrust. A scream ripped out from Harry’s throat, his cries slightly muffled by Hermione.

Ron groaned loudly, forcing himself to think of Quidditch statics. Harry’s velvety walls squeezed Ron’s erection, the heat sending Ron into oblivion. Hermione pulled Harry’s face out of her crotch, drool escaping from Harry’s mouth.

She gave him a loving peck on the lips and slipped underneath him. Harry getting the idea, lining himself with her pushing into her. Hermione moaned out, hitching her legs over his waist, her arms hooked around his shoulders.

It was a sight to behold, Ron steadily thrust inside Harry watching himself disappear into Harry. Harry was on all fours with Hermione underneath him, Harry buried deep inside her. The three of them literally connected, they had never been closer.

Ron reared back and thrust with a bit more force, earning moans from both Harry and Hermione. The thrust forced Harry forward, making him thrust deeper into Hermione.

With this new-found knowledge, Ron being the git he was decided to abuse it. He steadied his hands on Harry’s waist, and steadily started thrusting in and out of him. It was so intense, Ron almost fell into a daze his only drive was to thrust back into the amazing heat.

Hermione and Harry were moaning messes beneath him, every time Harry moved back to thrust into Hermione he forced Ron deeper into himself.

Ron registered his orgasm, his prick spasming inside Harry sending his seed down into his arse. He felt so content in the moment, his vision went black.

He woke up again the next morning, feeling fully rested for the first time in months. Harry and Hermione were cuddled into his sides, a blanket was casually thrown on top of them. Ron hadn’t felt that fulfilled in awhile.


	2. Back to the Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is over and now everyone is trying to start anew. Ron is confused from what’s to come from his relationship with Harry and Hermione.

“Weasley that’s enough, time for your break.” Auror Johnson shouted across the room at Ron, halting him in his current process of fixing The Great Hall.

Ron sighed and tucked his wand back into his holster. He absentmindedly walked towards the resting area that was designated for the volunteers, joining Seamus and Luna who were already conversing. They politely greeted him, as Ron joined in on their discussion.

The war was finally over, the light overcoming the dark. Ron was finally able to return to The Burrow. Like how he so desperately craved to be during the war. The once warm atmosphere was withdrawn, substituted with a bleak ambiance similar to a morgue. Being home felt too lonely and too suffocating at the same time. The entire family was home, but they were still missing one. 

Ron’s only saving grace was helping with the restoration of Hogwarts. The castle was in shambles, his home away from home was in ruins. Reminders of the war were a constant, whether it was grieving families or Death Hunter bounties distributed across the Diagon Alley. There was nowhere to go, it was inescapable. 

Ron desperately missed Harry and Hermione, yearning for them to return to The Burrow to bring some life back into the afflicted home. The war had bolstered all three of them into the limelight. Rising to distinction in the public eye. 

Hermione was the first to leave, wanting to tie up some loose ends in Australia. It was her own choice to go in alone, Ron protested but it was her decision in the end. She wanted to be able to find herself, while she searched for her parents. She kissed Ron and Harry’s cheeks goodbye before apparating away. 

Harry was swept into a whirlwind of media publications and Death Eater trials. Ron saw Harry more in The Daily Prophet than he did in person. Harry immediately moved into The Grimmauld Place, not wanting to trouble the Weasley’s with his presence. It had been weeks since Ron was able to have a proper conversation with the younger man. 

The only thing it seemed that Ron wanted these days was to be with Harry and Hermione. The days collapsed and melted into each other. Repeating the same tasks over and over again. He missed the two warm presences that used to be with him constantly. Ron heaved a heavy sigh, he seriously doubted the impact that Harry and Hermione had on him.

“I’m home!” Ron called out into the seemingly empty house. 

There was no reply as Ron entered The Burrow, throwing his wand onto the full table. The place had gotten more depressing as of late, the preparations for Fred’s funeral were almost complete. The atmosphere almost felt stuffy with how gloomy it was.

His parents were grieving, the pain of outliving and burying their child. They were grief-stricken and regularly stayed in their room unless it was time for dinner. All the siblings were quiet, with no arguments, no pranks, and no banter. The house felt still. 

Ron sighed and knew he had to finish the preparations quickly. He along with Percy were the main people responsible for getting everything together. He and Percy didn’t want to put that burden on their parents, so they took sole responsibility. 

He was starting to get slightly irritated with everyone. This isn’t what Fred would want for their family. He and George lived for making them laugh. Ron knew that Fred wouldn’t want to be the cause of this. 

Ron shuffled up the stairs and waltzed into his room. He threw himself onto his bed, nestling his face into his pillow, trying to decompress from today’s workload. The bed felt so empty. Ron spent the majority of his life sleeping in his bed, but a few months with Harry and Hermione curled into his sides and now he can’t fall asleep at night. 

He missed the skin on skin contact after a long night of sex. Hermione’s bare chest pressed against his or Harry’s ass against him when they spoon. The memories making Ron hard, thinking about all the unorthodox things they’ve done together. 

The many nights they spent together just fucking each other’s brains out. Enjoying each other’s bodies and presences. Ron reached down into his pants, massaging his member, groaning at the feeling. 

They continued this newfound habit until the day the battle at Hogwarts happened. The crushing reality of how real the war was when Hagrid appeared carrying a seemingly deceased Harry. 

_Fuck._

Ron sped his pace up, getting pissed at how close he came to almost losing his best mate. He missed all the sex he was having with them, his body was craving it. Due to his booked schedule, he didn’t have as much time as he did. 

He could almost feel Hermione’s lips on his, memories of her snogging the life out of him playing in his mind. And then instead of his hand, it was Harry’s. The somewhat smaller hand, with hard calluses, jerking him off. Harry’s sweet voice ringing in his head to cum for him. 

Ron came hard into his hand, lifting it to see it coated in cum. He let his hand flop back down onto the bed.

_I just really want them to come back._

A sudden wave of drowsiness hit Ron, lulling him into an easy sleep drifting into darkness. 

Ron was awoken with a hard shove, waking him from his unconscious stupor. It was probably Ginny wanting to go volunteer with him. 

He rolled over, opening his eyes preparing to yell at his younger sister. But instead of the freckled She-Devil, Ron was greeted with bright green eyes and a coy smirk. 

“Wha? Harry?” Ron was astonished, what was the git doing here? Harry had been avoiding The Burrow like the plague since the war, feeling partly accountable for Fred’s death. Ron mentally rumbling over Harry’s sense of self-worth. 

“Wake up mate! It’s already 9 am, it’s bright and early to do some chores.”

Ron aggressively scrubbed at his face, trying to rub away the sleepiness, “What are you doing here?”

“I deemed it was about time to drop in and check on how things are going.” Harry grinned back, “Sorry, I’ve been busy trying to keep up with all the Order meetings and trials.” 

“Well, I’m glad you're back mate, I missed you.” A cheeky grin spread across Ron’s face, as he reached over to tousle with Harry’s hair. 

Harry relaxed in Ron’s room, speaking about the various projects he was currently caught in. The red-headed man got out of bed and readied himself for the day. Ron hid his smirk when he caught Harry ogling his bare chest. 

The duo left the bedroom, Ron stunned at the smell of waffles and syrup in the air. Reaching the kitchen Molly was serving breakfast for the first time in months. 

“Harry! Glad you’ve come to visit, I’m preparing all your favorites.” She smiled at the raven-haired man. 

“Aw, Mrs. Weasley you didn’t have to.” Harry awkwardly grinned at her, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. 

Ron watched as his Mum made Harry sit at the dining room table as she inspected him. He joined that at the table loading up his plate full of food, while aimlessly listening to his mum barrage Harry with all sorts of questions. 

The aroma of breakfast got a few more Weasleys to come out of their bedrooms. They immediately perked up once they caught sight of Harry. Ron’s heart warmed up, as they all settled down for a family breakfast. The small chatter and light laughter, giving off the homely atmosphere Ron had been craving. 

As breakfast started dying down and people started leaving for work, Molly called Harry and Ron over. “Dears, could you help me out and get rid of the gnomes in the garden?” Harry cheerfully chirped back a yes, Ron internally groaning at having to do chores on his day off.

Despite doing hard labor in the sun, Ron was still having a great time. Bantering and joking around with Harry, it felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. 

“Man, this is taking forever. Don’t you have any tools?” Harry wiped some sweat from his brow. 

The redhead gave it some thought, “We might have some tools in the shed.”

The sound of Ron’s knee popped as he stood up to look in the shed, with Harry promptly following after. They entered the old, shed a cloud of dust descending from the ceiling the moment they walked inside. 

Harry cleared the dust away swiftly with a cleaning spell, and they got to work searching for something remotely serviceable. Ron was shuffling through a box until something more attractive caught his eyes.

Harry was bent down looking through a box his muggle jeans hugged his curves nicely. Promptly deciding that Harry’s ass was more interesting, Ron stopped his work. 

He reached over and cupped Harry’s ass and groped at the raven-haired man. Harry, letting out a high pitched squeak. 

“How cute,” Ron smirked at Harry. 

“Piss off asshole.” Harry bit back at him.

Ron walked over to Harry, embracing him from behind. Grinding his groin into the smaller man’s ass. Ron nuzzled Harry’s hair, “Why didn’t you come back sooner? I missed you.” 

Harry let out a small gasp and started grinding his back onto Ron. Harry spun around and pulled Ron down to eye level. He made the first move and nipped at Ron’s lips playfully. They started kissing, lightly, until Ron began licking at Harry’s lips for permission. 

Harry opened his mouth and moaned as Ron started to snog him. Ron started walking forward guiding Harry to walk backward as they snogged. Harry’s ass hit the side of the table and he immediately hopped up to sit on it. 

Ron broke the kiss and started kissing down Harry’s jawline, down to his neck. Harry cried out in pleasure as Ron started sucking at the more sensitive parts of his neck. Harry threw his hands over Ron’s shoulders, his right hand in Ron’s hair brushing through the ginger locks. 

“Fuck me, Ron.” 

Ron stopped his small mission of leaving hickeys all over Harry and looked up at him, “Gladly.” 

Harry was facing the table, his elbows propping him on the table with his pants down to his ankles. Ron pulled apart his cheeks and lightly blew against Harry’s hole. He smiled when he saw Harry shiver. 

Ron dove in and started eating Harry out, the latter moaning in excitement. Ron feverishly sucked on his fingers and eased them into Harry. The younger man writhing beneath him, a complete mess. 

Harry was a mess with just his fingers. Ron wanted to be inside him already. He tried his best to multitask, pulling his pants down and fingering Harry. He started jerking himself off in rhythm. 

Ron lined himself with Harry’s hole, Harry whining in excitement. Ron slid in slowly, basking in the feeling. Harry let out a breathless whimper, and Ron got to work. He slowly sped his pace, fucking Harry right against the table. Harry started jerking himself off in sync with Ron’s thrusts. 

The sound of groans and whimpers filled the shed, Ron groaning as he reached his climax. Harry cried out as Ron came inside him, Ron flopping on top of Harry, snuggling into the smaller man. 

“You get, you’re heavy get off of me.” Harry grouched at him.

Ron hummed in response giving Harry one last squeeze before getting off of him. The two quickly cast a cleaning spell as they fixed their clothes and hair. 

“Ah, we never found the gardening spade did we?” 

Harry chuckled in response, his leg slightly giving out when he walked towards the door.

“You know you’re doing the rest of the work right?” 

Ron let out a hearty laugh and groped Harry’s ass as they made their way back into the garden. 

As Ron finished degnoming the garden, they heard the Floo go off. Expecting it to be Percy, they walk in to greet him, only to find Hermione standing in the living room. 

She was glowing, her smile seemed even more brilliant than it normally was. She looked towards their direction and her smile grew even more. Hermione broke into a sprint, tackling both Harry and Ron into a firm hug. 

They all headed to the dining room table to chat, Molly reheating some of the uneaten food from breakfast. 

“How are things ‘Mione?”

“Great, I was able to find my parents, and they’re willing to restart things and let me back into their lives.” She beamed. 

Ron felt himself getting giddy about Hermione and Harry returning home. His mood instantly being uplifted by just being in their company. 

“Do you two want to come to Australia and meet them?” 

“Sure, I don’t mind, I need to take a break for once. I got right to work after the war ended, I wanted some time for myself and you guys.” Harry instantly agreed.

The two of them looked at Ron waiting for their answer. Ron’s heart soared, readying himself for their next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any grammar/ spelling mistakes, tell me in the comments and I'll fix them.


End file.
